Poder Ganado, Amor Perdido y tal ves recuperado
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Despues de haber dejado al sector V Goenji esta dispuesto a reconquistar a su antiguo amor...a pesar de que tal vez no haya vuelta atras, hara todo lo posible para que este en sus manos.


Notas: Inazuma eleven para mi desgracia no me pertenece o así será hasta el día que me adueñe del y lo convierta en Yaoi pero por ahora disfruten y lean.

_Capitulo único: Poder ganado amor perdido y tal vez recuperado._

Todo había terminado tu lo sabías, y por un lado te sentías completamente tranquilo, con un peso menos encima que había dejado descansar tu alma después de casi dos años insufribles de haber estado en aquella tortuosa y privilegiada situación. Pero aun así no podías apagar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad tan grande que te embriagaba. Si efectivamente todo había llegado a su fin y tú podías volver a verlo sonreír, volverlo a buscar y darle las explicaciones que se merecía y creías conveniente dárselas, pero como siempre algo te detenía, uno de los factores que cualquiera ser humano podría ser presa menos tu, o al menos eso era lo que siempre te decían tus ex compañeros de equipo…Pero ya vez en ese momento comprobabas que no era así, que a pesar de poder fingir indiferencia con tus mejores amigos, de haber creado una dictadura e inclusive haber sido infiel a tus principios por el futbol soccer tú estabas siendo presa del temor ¿no es así Goenji?... ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién lo imaginaria? ¿Quién no se reiría al escuchar aquello tomándolo por una broma?…Pero lamentablemente esa era tu realidad y no te quedaba más que aceptarla y tratar de solucionar lo que tú mismo habías arruinado.

Tu sabias que habías hecho mal, que lo habías dejado a el por seguir todos y cada una de tus retorcidas ambiciones y que en una determinada parte de ese camino te habías dado cuenta que habías cambiado absolutamente todo por un poder que ni siquiera te llenaba una decima parte de cómo lo lograba hacerlo su sonrisa, sus caricias y sus besos. Y por eso, solo por eso te encontrabas ahí parado, justo delante de la puerta de su departamento. Porque para volver a comenzar de nuevo lo necesitabas a él.

Tragaste saliva nervioso, mientras tu mano se estiraba lentamente hacia el timbre del lugar, Aun te cuestionabas interiormente si eso era lo correcto, si era justo el hecho de volver a intervenir en su vida _–que lo más seguro él había hecho ya sin ti y sin las esperanzas que le habías roto por segunda vez en su vida–_ Sabias que eras egoísta, una persona que tal vez no merecería ni el derecho de volver a dirigirle la palabra…pero tu corazón, tu mente y tu cuerpo vibraban con agonía cada minuto que lo tenias lejos de ti. Y eso te llevo a ese momento, a esa situación y a ese sentimiento de nostalgia y amor que se entremezclaban en tu pecho.

_No podías negar lo mucho que seguías amando al Ichirouta._

Tu aliento se fue por unos segundos justo al momento que tus ojos negros se dilataron sorprendidos al verlo parado frente a ti, mirándote con esos encantadores y hechizantes ojos ámbar que prácticamente te despojaban de toda tu integridad y seguridad, unos ojos que descubrían tu alma y el interior de tu ser que tu creas perdido.

Trataste de hablare o al menos de lograr articular un hola. Te puedo asegurar que te sentías patético y estúpido ¿no me crees? solo bastaba ver como desviabas tu mirada a diferentes puntos con tal de no querer topar con la suya, Goenji, Goenji ¿no te había demostrado el Ichirouta que su corazón era tan noble como para guardarte resentimiento? ¿No habías aprendido nada de él en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos? Tu pensabas que sí, pero bien parecía que no desde el momento en que pensante que te odiaba y que te despreciaba justo después de que el peliazul había faltado a aquella _"reunión"_ que había organizado tu mejor amigo en conmemoración a la muerte de Ishido shuuji. Y el hecho de que ahora te saludara con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios te hacia recalcarte lo idiota que habías sido al pensar aquello de alguien tan espléndidamente noble como él.

Y no solo lo habías comprobado en ese momento en el que, amablemente te dio el pase a su casa, cosa que te había alegrado demasiado al punto de hacerte sonreír como solo lo lograbas hacer cuando él estaba cerca. No, sino también asaltaron a tu memoria las veces en que lo tuviste en tus brazos llorando por ese amor no correspondido que tanto le había lastimado, las noches en vela que te pasaste a su lado siendo su pañuelo de lagrimas, su sostén para que este no cayera…te dolía verlo a si… verlo destrozado por tu mejor amigo, el cual había decidido dejar al peliazul para comenzar una relación formal con la pelirroja manager del equipo. A un no te cabía en la cabeza como es que el capitán de Raimon había cometido a tu parecer _"pecado"_ de abandonar al mediocampista por aquella desesperante y nada buena mujer, pero claro en parte se lo agradecías porque si eso nunca hubiera pasado jamás hubiera sido posible aquella hermosa relación que comenzaste con el peliazul, que si, tal vez al principio fue por una simple atracción física, por tratar de llenar vacios en sus corazones y sobre todo para tratar de olvidar…Se termino convirtiendo en una autentica relación de amor y comprensión donde ambos se hicieron tan dependientes el uno del otro que no concebían su existencia sin el contrario.

Claro…hasta que tu como el ser más estúpido del mundo decidiste dejarlo de nuevo, cuando tu y solo tú le arrancaste esa sonrisa de los labios al momento que elegiste ser el líder del sector V por mero capricho egoísta y lógica nula en tu forma de pensar. ¿En que rayos habías pensando para dejar lo único bueno de tu vida? Bueno ya le pregunta sobraba ¿no? porque esa misma cuestión había dado vueltas en tu cabeza cada noche que escuchabas sus _"te quiero"_ resonando en tu conciencia…cada vez que recordabas que él había depositado sus esperanzas en ti para volver a comenzar…y que ahora lo único que deseabas era recuperarlo y tenerlo a tu lado. Después de todo ya habías pegado la penitencia la cual fue tenerlo lejos de ti. Porque nada ni la peor tortura física se compararía con aquel dolor en tu pecho y corazón que causo su ausencia en tu vida.

De repente saliste de tus pensamientos dándote cuenta que te encontrabas besándolo de nuevo, no supiste en que momento de la charla que habían estado sosteniendo eso había sucedido. Te dejaste guiar por tus instintos justo después de que un _"te perdono"_ salió de sus finos labios, ocasionando que eso te trajera a la realidad, una realidad que como hace mucho tiempo no te hacía sentir tan vivo como en ese momento donde lo tenias acorralado sobre el sillón, disgustando sus labios en suaves roces y mordidas que lograban que suspiros escaparan de su boca. Te volviste loco con sus sonrojos, con sus ojos brillando por la excitación y por esos labios semi abiertos invitándote a profundizar tus besos. Cosa que no dudaste en hacer, dándote cuenta en un ahogado jadeo de sus bocas que no solo tú lo habías necesitado en tus brazos tan fervientemente, si no que el también te había necesitado a ti de igual manera eso inevitablemente te hizo sentir feliz y culpable a la vez.

Lo volviste a besar susurrándole un tenue _"te amo"_ entre sus labios mientras una de tus manos iba a dar justo a su cintura, atrayéndolo con tal fuerza que bien parecía que deseabas fundirte con él. Algo que lograrías con más rapidez si te deshicieras de esa estorbosa ropa de su cuerpo.

Lo tomaste entre tus brazos para levantarlo de aquel incomodo lugar, sintiendo como el mediocampista enredaba sus piernas en tus caderas sin siquiera pensar en algún momento en romper aquel beso tan asfixiante que ambos compartían. Como dios te dio licencia lograste dar con su habitación, recostándolo en la cama con rapidez, comenzando a mover tus manos inquietas y acariciándolo con desesperación al mismo tiempo que lo tratabas con la delicadeza de una pieza fina y única de arte que jamás lograría pasar por tus manos. Poco a poco te fuiste deshaciendo de su playera, de su pantalón y finalmente soltaste tu cabello, tal vez era un cliché tuyo el verlo así o solo un mero capricho… Pero simplemente te encantaba enredar tus dedos en su sedoso cabello azul cada vez que lo hacías gemir de placer y lo hacías tuyo.

Deslizaste tus labios por su cuello marcándolo de nuevo, dándole entender no solo a él si no a todo aquel que se acercara que solo te pertenecía a ti y a nadie más, te deleitabas con cada leve temblar de su cuerpo y con aquellos jadeos agudos que escapaban de su boca mientras dos de tus dedos hacían de las suyas recorriendo desde el inicio de su pecho hasta su ombligo. Realmente no sabias cuanto tiempo habías esperado para tenerlo de nuevo tan expuesto y vulnerable ante ti, tampoco sabias el cómo era posible que sus cuerpos siguieran teniendo aquella sincronía tan perfecta justo después de que lo poseías, de cómo en cada estocada que dabas en ese momento _–Porque ni siquiera te habías detenido a preparar bien su cuerpo para la penetración–_su cuerpo se arqueaba de oleadas de placer moviendo su cadera en un ritmo perfecto para hacerles llegar a ambos a la fase culmine del placer, a tus oídos lograron llegar aquellos fuertes gemidos de su boca, cosa que te hizo sonreír de forma altanera no por el hecho de hacerlo gemir, no ni mucho menos sonreías porque sabias que solo tú y nadie más podría hacerlo soltar aquellos sonidos de su boca con tanta fuerza y elevación.

Seguiste envistiendo de una manera un tanto más desenfrenada, más que por tu gusto fue por la petición del chico de cabellera azul, seguiste por varios minutos volviendo a besarlo, a acariciarlo observando aquel semblante lleno de placer que te encantaba. Sin poder evitarlo o resistirte más te viniste dentro del, al tiempo que él lo hacía al mismo tiempo que tu, comprobando de nuevo la gran armonía que existía en su cuerpos sin necesidad de una palabra.

Trataste de acompasar tu respiración acción que te parecía imposible en ese momento, le susurraste un _"te amo"_ y un _"siempre estaré a tu lado" _palabras que él respondió con una asentimiento de cabeza y una hermosa sonrisa; _la sonrisa que tanto extrañabas. _Muy a regañadientes saliste de su interior escuchando un pequeño quejido de dolor del peliazul, te imaginaste que tal vez fue por el hecho de que hace tiempo este no solía tener relaciones y era obvio le dolería. Alzaste una ceja preguntándole si todo estaba bien y el rápidamente asintió llevando su mano a tu mejilla mientras lagrimas comenzar a brotar de sus ojos, lagrimas que sentiste como dagas dentro de ti pensando que habías hecho algo malo, mas toda esa conmoción desapareció cuando el ex velocista te dijo lo feliz que era y lo mucho que te amaba y que siempre te espero…te espero desde el primer momento en que te fuiste de su lado y que a pesar de todo jamás dejaría de amarte.

Sonreíste, lo abrazaste y besaste mientras tapabas ambos cuerpos con una sábana blanca y le susurrabas cosas encantadoras en su oído al mismo tiempo que tu mano acariciaba su cabello con lentitud, mientras observabas como el amor de tu vida caía lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Habías sido tan tonto el dejarlo todo por el poder…pero sabias que ya no tenía caso arrepentirse, que ahora solo podías vivir el presente y amarlo tanto como él se merecía. Y si tenias algo presente era que a eso te dedicarías el resto de tus días.

FIN

Notas finales: ¿que les ha parecido? Déjenme decirles que me ha costado trabajo el escribirlo pensaba en hacerlo de solo 500 palabras por alguna razón se extendió casi a las 2000 este se podría decir fue un experimento de una narración en segunda persona haber como se me daba, bien acepto criticas, comentarios y sugerencias ya que los comentarios son el combustible de un autor para seguir escribiendo…hasta luego espero verlos pronto con otros fic que estoy escribiendo bye!~


End file.
